A Dagur Through the Heart
by wildtrance
Summary: Grace is back on Berk. (i will write a prequel) there is a tournament on Berk in which all the tribes are participating in. When Dagur accuses Hiccup of cheating, Grace tries to break up the would-be fight. When Dagur attacks her, she on instinct opens a portal. But she drags Dagur along with her. Now they are trapped. Will they ever get home, and will they be the same as before?
1. Chapter 1

A Dagur through a heart

Author's note: Hi peoples! This is my first (official) How to Train Your Dragon- Defenders of Berk fanfiction  
So this is based off a dream I had. So don't blame me, blame my subconscious! I'm only writing done what I remember and embellishing the tale. "Don't shoot the messenger!"  
So the OC is me, and what normally happens with me when I talk fanfiction to myself. So yeah, this is utterly crazy and insane. And probably won't make lots of sense in places. I probably belong in a mental institution.

Onto the story!

Prologue:  
My name is Grace. I, well part of my soul travels through portals into the world of books, movies, TV shows, etc. I learn and keep the powers, skills, and weapons of each world. I talk to all creatures. I transform into either a humanoid feline avian or a humanoid lupine avian. Basically I get two sets of wings one larger pair around my shoulder blades and a smaller pair for stability on the small of my back; have blades on the tips of my wings and tail (feline) when I choose, my belt has two short swords: one Celestial bronze (PJO) and Imperial Gold (HoO); around my waste I have a Seraph whip (TMI/TID); on my biceps I have a Stygian Iron (PJO) dagger and on the other a Seraph blade (TMI/TID); on my back I have two hatchets one silver and the other netjeri (Kane Chronicles); strapped to my lower calves I throwing daggers steel and iron. I have a bow and arrows but they are made of energy, so I don't carry them around. (I'm violent aren't I!) (A/N: When I am in 'true form' I don't have the weapons on me, I have to summon them.)

In feline form I have blue cat slit eyes, retractable claws, a tail, the teeth of a cat, and a leopard print gymnastic like suit. I have a cat's speed, agility, and senses.

In lupine form I get a muzzle, a wolf's mane , wolf ears and teeth, and a golden tawny suit. I have a wolf's speed, stamina, strength, and senses.

In human form, I am fair skinned and have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm tall and lean. I am beautiful in a classic and dangerous way. (I look like Astrid, basically.) I have an amazing singing voice. As a human I feel trapped in my flesh. In my true forms, I feel complete.

Yeah, I'm slightly insane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 GPOV  
Berk. It is a beautiful place. So little of it is left in our world. I cherish it when I find see it. But I'm not here to admire the scenery. I have come to Berk to help Hiccup and the gang. I'm going to sing for the Vikings at a tournament between the tribes. They all decided to have some temporary peace to have some fun.

The other tribes don't know about me. So I'm a big surprise. I'm here to perform but also to keep everyone in line, secretly. I'm going to sing songs from our world and wear cloths from our world too. I wonder how the other tribes will react. They won't know about my powers, well most of them. They'll see me summon the speakers, headset and other stuff for the performance.

As I walk into the village, I smile. Hiccup and the gang haven't seen me yet; time for some fun! *evil chuckle* Sneaking up behind them, I work some magic, thanks to some friends *cough Greek gods cough Aphrodite cough* I can change their clothes. Astrid is now wearing a denim mini-skirt, light blue tank-top, black combat boots, and her headband. Hiccup is in dark jeans, a green skin tight short sleeve shirt, and a Nike sneaker. Snotlout is in a loose gray shirt, faded blue jeans, baseball cap, and sneakers. Fishlegs is in big maroon sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Ruffnut is in dark blue skinny jeans, a slate v-neck shirt, and black high-tops. Tuffnut is in a navy t-shirt, loose blue jeans, and black convers. I'm in a green blue spaghetti strap tank-top with lace at the edges, black short shorts, black combat boots, and black leather jacket over my shoulder.

"What!?-"  
"Hi guys!" I say with my arms draped over Astrid's and Ruffnut's shoulders poking my head between theirs. "Like the change in attire?" Grinning a little evilly

"Don't do that! Sneaking up on us and changing our clothes out of nowhere!" exclaimed Astrid.

"Yeah. And do you know how the boys react to your world's clothes?!" whispers Ruffnut.

"That's the point, silly." *Eye-roll* I whisper back. "Are y'all ready for the tournament?" I ask.

"Hey! Grace, Astrid! Nice clothes!" says Snotlout looking south of our faces.

Astrid and I exchange looks. "I'll distract him, Astrid." says my look. Astrid gets a mischievous glint in her eye.  
This is going to be fun!

I walk over to Snotlout, swaying my hips as I go. "Thanks, I wore them for the performance!" I say in a sweet, flirty voice. Ugh

Snotlout is about to respond when Astrid kicks him in the back onto my raised fist.  
Hehe! hurting Snot is fun!

"Hey, what was that for!" Snot cries.

"Our faces are up here, Snot. *Pointing to our faces* Continuing the previous discussion… y'all ready for the tournament?"

"Everything is in order and ready to go." replies Hiccup.

Hiccup is such a nice boy. I wish he was in our world, sigh.

"Great! Anyone want to watch me practice?"

"Sure!" they reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm going to be singing:  
My Life Would Suck Without You  
I Don't Hook Up  
If I Can't Have You  
I Want You  
Whyyawannabringmedown  
Don't Let Me Stop You  
All by Kelly Clarkson  
Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha  
Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguiler  
Toxic by Brittany Spears

I summon up the equipment and start to practice

"I will never understand how you do that," says Fishlegs.

"I know things and certain people. That's how!" I respond.

2 and half hours later

"Well I'm ready to do something else. How about y'all?" We had been catching up.

"Sure," they agree.

"I know how about sparing!" suggests Astrid.

"But your clothes, can you spar in them?" Hiccup questions.

I assure Astrid that there are shorts under the mini skirt.

We start to spare. No weapons. By now the sun is setting.

"Time to get some rest." I yawn.

"Grace, where are you spending the night?" Hiccup inquires.

"She can stay with me." Astrid

"Hey why doesn't Ruffnut come with. Then it'll be a slumber-party!" I say

"Sure, Tuffnut will tell our parents."

"Great! I have something's I want to show you." I exclaim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Girls' Night  
At Astrid's house, we are all in pjs, summoned by me.  
"I wanna show you a new type of music! It's called K-pop!"

"What's Kpop?" they ask.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Kpop is Korean Pop music. Let me just show you."  
I make projection and play:

Growl, Wolf, Mama (Chinese), History, and What Is Love by EXO; Fantastic Baby by Big Bang; Rock Your Body by VIXX; Sleep Talk by Nu'est; Hot Game by A-JAX; and Sexy, Free & Sinlge by Super Junior.

All with English sub (they know English)

They loved it!

We sang along and danced till we were exhausted and fell asleep.

The next morning. We get up and change. Again I give them attire from our world. I sent some to the boys' home, too. (don't worry.) The same outfits from yesterday cleaned and ready to go. The girls' outfits have some glitter in them though. I cast a spell to make them seem like their normal clothes, so know one will be suspicious.

I have to go down to the arena and wait. Ugh. But we want to surprise the other tribes!  
I can hear them arriving!


	5. Chapter 5

A Dagger through a heart

Author's note: Hi peoples! This is my first (official) How to Train Your Dragon- Defenders of Berk fanfiction  
So this is based off a dream I had. So don't blame me, blame my subconscious! I'm only writing done what I remember and embellishing the tale. "Don't shoot the messenger!"  
So the OC is me, and what normally happens with me when I talk fanfiction to myself. So yeah, this is utterly crazy and insane. And probably won't make lots of sense in places. I probably belong in a mental institution.

Onto the story!

Prologue:  
My name is Grace. I, well part of my soul travels through portals into the world of books, movies, TV shows, etc. I learn and keep the powers, skills, and weapons of each world. I talk to all creatures. I transform into either a humanoid feline avian or a humanoid lupine avian. Basically I get two sets of wings one larger pair around my shoulder blades and a smaller pair for stability on the small of my back; have blades on the tips of my wings and tail (feline) when I choose, my belt has two short swords: one Celestial bronze (PJO) and Imperial Gold (HoO); around my waste I have a Seraph whip (TMI/TID); on my biceps I have a Stygian Iron (PJO) dagger and on the other a Seraph blade (TMI/TID); on my back I have two hatchets one silver and the other netjeri (Kane Chronicles); strapped to my lower calves I throwing daggers steel and iron. I have a bow and arrows but they are made of energy, so I don't carry them around. (I'm violent aren't I!) (A/N: When I am in 'true form' I don't have the weapons on me, I have to summon them.)

In feline form I have blue cat slit eyes, retractable claws, a tail, the teeth of a cat, and a leopard print gymnastic like suit. I have a cat's speed, agility, and senses.

In lupine form I get a muzzle, a wolf's mane , wolf ears and teeth, and a golden tawny suit. I have a wolf's speed, stamina, strength, and senses.

In human form, I am fair skinned and have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm tall and lean. I am beautiful in a classic and dangerous way. (I look like Astrid, basically.) I have an amazing singing voice. As a human I feel trapped in my flesh. In my true forms, I feel complete.

Yeah, I'm slightly insane.

Chapter 2 GPOV  
Berk. It is a beautiful place. So little of it is left in our world. I cherish it when I find see it. But I'm not here to admire the scenery. I have come to Berk to help Hiccup and the gang. I'm going to sing for the Vikings at a tournament between the tribes. They all decided to have some temporary peace to have some fun.

The other tribes don't know about me. So I'm a big surprise. I'm here to perform but also to keep everyone in line, secretly. I'm going to sing songs from our world and wear cloths from our world too. I wonder how the other tribes will react. They won't know about my powers, well most of them. They'll see me summon the speakers, headset and other stuff for the performance.

As I walk into the village, I smile. Hiccup and the gang haven't seen me yet; time for some fun! *evil chuckle* Sneaking up behind them, I work some magic, thanks to some friends *cough Greek gods cough Aphrodite cough* I can change their clothes. Astrid is now wearing a denim mini-skirt, light blue tank-top, black combat boots, and her headband. Hiccup is in dark jeans, a green skin tight short sleeve shirt, and a Nike sneaker. Snotlout is in a loose gray shirt, faded blue jeans, baseball cap, and sneakers. Fishlegs is in big maroon sweatshirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. Ruffnut is in dark blue skinny jeans, a slate v-neck shirt, and black high-tops. Tuffnut is in a navy t-shirt, loose blue jeans, and black convers. I'm in a green blue spaghetti strap tank-top with lace at the edges, black short shorts, black combat boots, and black leather jacket over my shoulder.

"What!?-"  
"Hi guys!" I say with my arms draped over Astrid's and Ruffnut's shoulders poking my head between theirs. "Like the change in attire?" Grinning a little evilly

"Don't do that! Sneaking up on us and changing our clothes out of nowhere!" exclaimed Astrid.

"Yeah. And do you know how the boys react to your world's clothes?!" whispers Ruffnut.

"That's the point, silly." *Eye-roll* I whisper back. "Are y'all ready for the tournament?" I ask.

"Hey! Grace, Astrid! Nice clothes!" says Snotlout looking south of our faces.

Astrid and I exchange looks. "I'll distract him, Astrid." says my look. Astrid gets a mischievous glint in her eye.  
This is going to be fun!

I walk over to Snotlout, swaying my hips as I go. "Thanks, I wore them for the performance!" I say in a sweet, flirty voice. Ugh

Snotlout is about to respond when Astrid kicks him in the back onto my raised fist.  
Hehe! hurting Snot is fun!

"Hey, what was that for!" Snot cries.

"Our faces are up here, Snot. *Pointing to our faces* Continuing the previous discussion… y'all ready for the tournament?"

"Everything is in order and ready to go." replies Hiccup.

Hiccup is such a nice boy. I wish he was in our world, sigh.

"Great! Anyone want to watch me practice?"

"Sure!" they reply.

Chapter 3

I'm going to be singing:  
My Life Would Suck Without You  
I Don't Hook Up  
If I Can't Have You  
I Want You  
Whyyawannabringmedown  
Don't Let Me Stop You  
All by Kelly Clarkson  
Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha  
Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguiler  
Toxic by Brittany Spears

I summon up the equipment and start to practice

"I will never understand how you do that," says Fishlegs.

"I know things and certain people. That's how!" I respond.

2 and half hours later

"Well I'm ready to do something else. How about y'all?" We had been catching up.

"Sure," they agree.

"I know how about sparing!" suggests Astrid.

"But your clothes, can you spar in them?" Hiccup questions.

I assure Astrid that there are shorts under the mini skirt.

We start to spare. No weapons. By now the sun is setting.

"Time to get some rest." I yawn.

"Grace, where are you spending the night?" Hiccup inquires.

"She can stay with me." Astrid

"Hey why doesn't Ruffnut come with. Then it'll be a slumber-party!" I say

"Sure, Tuffnut will tell our parents."

"Great! I have something's I want to show you." I exclaim.

Chapter 4 Girls' Night  
At Astrid's house, we are all in pjs, summoned by me.  
"I wanna show you a new type of music! It's called Kpop!"

"What's Kpop?" they ask.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Kpop is Korean Pop music. Let me just show you."  
I make projection and play: Growl  
Wolf  
Mama (Chinese) by EXO  
Fantastic Baby by Big Bang  
Why So Serious  
Lucifer  
Ring Ding Dong  
Sherlock by SHINee  
All with English sub (they know English)

They loved it!

We sang along and danced till we were exhausted and fell asleep.

The next morning. We get up and change. Again I give them attire from our world. I sent some to the boys' home, too. (don't worry.) The same outfits from yesterday cleaned and ready to go. The girls' outfits have some glitter in them though. I cast a spell to make them seem like their normal clothes, so know one will be suspicious.

I have to go down to the arena and wait. Ugh. But we want to surprise the other tribes!  
I can hear them arriving!

Chapter 5  
Well everyone is here. The gang is in front of the crowd. Everyone else is wondering what is going to happen next. They know there's going to be a show before the tournament.

I'm invisible, waiting to make my entrance. Hiccup signals me. Show time!

I turn visible startling the crowd. I summon all the equipment. The other tribes are dumbfounded. By me, my clothes, the gang's clothes, the equipment, and what I say next.  
"Hi everyone! I'm Grace. Are y'all ready to have some fun from my world?"

"What do you mean your world?"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"What is that stuff?"  
"What's going on?!"

"As I said I'm Grace. And if you haven't already guessed, I'm going to perform for y'all. I'm going to sing songs from where I'm from. Y'all ready to have some fun or not?!...* I roll a 'r' at a very high pitch (it sounds like a whistle)* Shut up already!"  
That got their attention. Good.

I start to sing and by the time I'm done, everyone is having a blast! I danced, sang, and had fun.

I remove the equipment, and start to leave when someone yells "Wait what are you?! Where are you from? Why are you here?"

"Easy: I'm a girl. For me to and you to find out. And to perform and watch the tournament. Duh!  
Oh and if anyone tries to mess with me, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. K?"

Dead silence follows that last statement.

Laughter erupts from Stoic, "As you can see she means business. On that note, let the tournament begin!"  
Great timing Stoic.

I flash a smile at the crowd and weave through the crowd to go join the gang.

"That was awesome!" chorus the twins.

"Thanks!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
It is the third day of the tournament. It's almost too much fun! Berk wins and loses but so do the other tribes. There is going to be a party tonight in the arena for the teens. Sweet! I'm going to be in charge of the music. Vikings listening to Kpop and American music here we come!  
Treasure by Bruno Mars  
Troublemaker by Olly Murs  
Blurred Lines by Robbin Thicke  
Everybody Got Somebody by Hunter Hays  
Can't Hold Us by Macklemore  
Stay the Night by Zedd  
The Monster by Eminem  
are on the playlist!

Tonight I'm wearing a navy tank-top with hot pink short shorts and my combat boots. I have heard the Viking boys talking 'bout me. If they try anything… there's going to be hell to pay!

Vikings are surprisingly good dancers. Comes with being good fighters.

Astrid and some of the other girls are in a group in a corner whispering. Gossip, who likes who and how to get them together. (A/N: Astrid is a girl after all!)  
I walk over and join in. I tell them there is a slow song coming up, so they need to act fast. I personally will not be dancing with anyone. Don't want to start a fight, between me and annoying adolescent males full of testosterone. It won't be pretty for the boys or the other guests.

Astrid is dancing with Hiccup, how sweet! Ruffnut is dancing with Fishlegs! OMG! They look so awkward but cute.

Oh great, I can see Snotlout coming towards me. Ugh! Why me?!

"Grace, wanna dance with a mighty warrior?"

"Ooh who?!"

"Me of course"

"Yeah no. Why don't you go bother some other girl!"

"I know you want to dance with me." claims Snotlout.

"Now I'm going to be sick. Hey Snot?"

"Yes?"

" The song is over!" Time to escape!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 G-POV  
Today is the 10th day of the tournament. 4 more to go! I'm tired from all the fun and excitement. Rumors are flying. Someone says that Snotlout got a girl to dance with him! Tuffnut too! I'm don't think it's try though. But Snotlout trying to get a girl and getting beat for what he said by all the girls, much more likely.

Hearing yells and the sounds of a fight coming, I rush over to see what has happened. It seems Dagger the Deranged thinks that Hiccup cheated at archery. Really?! Hiccup a cheat? Yeah right.

Stepping between the boys I say, "Dagger what do you think you are doing?"

"Making Hiccup sorry for cheating."

"Like he would *eye-roll*. He's too honest to do something like that." I stand with my arms crossed over my chest leaning on my right hip.

"He cheated!" exclaims Dagger, trying to go around me to reach Hiccup. "Get out of my way girl!" he yells pushing me out of his way.

Bad idea. Time to scare some Vikings!

"Dagger, that was a very bad idea. Now leave Hiccup alone or else."

"Like you could do anything," he sneers, "you don't have any weapons. I bet you can't even fight!"

"Wanna bet?" I threw my head back and my arms wide. Shuddering down my spine I grow wings and my tail. I'm in my feline true form. Looking at Dagger my pupils flash to slits, I snarl showing my teeth. Flexing my hands my claws come out. I decide not use my weapons, no need and I want there to still be one trick up my sleeve.

Everyone stares in utter shock and fear. Dagger just gapes at me. I reach forward say, "Keep your mouth closed, you'll catch flies with your mouth like that," and shut his mouth.  
People start to panic. Rising into the air I yell "Hey!" With a whistle like noise I make as I roll an 'r' really high pitched.

Everyone stopped and stared

"Yeah so, I know this is really weird but, calm down. First thing: I'm NOT a god! Second: I'm not explaining anything, so deal with it!"

"She is going to control us all!" Some idiot cries.

Great. Just great.

I land in front of Dagger who coming out of his state of shock grabs my arms and tries to pin me the ground in the famous Berserk rage. Startled by his sudden movements I open a portal and fall through it pulling him with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 G-POV  
Today is the 10th day of the tournament. 4 more to go! I'm tired from all the fun and excitement. Rumors are flying. Someone says that Snotlout got a girl to dance with him! Tuffnut too! I'm don't think it's true though. But Snotlout trying to get a girl and getting beat for what he said by all the girls, much more likely.

Hearing yells and the sounds of a fight coming, I rush over to see what has happened. It seems Dagger the Deranged thinks that Hiccup cheated at archery. Really?! Hiccup a cheat? Yeah right.

Stepping between the boys I say, "Dagger what do you think you are doing?"

"Making Hiccup sorry for cheating."

"Like he would *eye-roll*. He's too honest to do something like that." I stand with my arms crossed over my chest leaning on my right hip.

"He cheated!" exclaims Dagger, trying to go around me to reach Hiccup. "Get out of my way girl!" he yells pushing me out of his way.

Bad idea. Time to scare some Vikings!

"Dagger, that was a very bad idea. Now leave Hiccup alone or else."

"Like you could do anything," he sneers, "you don't have any weapons. I bet you can't even fight!"

"Wanna bet?" I threw my head back and my arms wide. Shuddering down my spine I grow wings and my tail. I'm in my feline true form. Looking at Dagger my pupils flash to slits, I snarl showing my teeth. Flexing my hands my claws come out. I decide not use my weapons, no need and I want there to still be one trick up my sleeve.

Everyone stares in utter shock and fear. Dagger just gapes at me. I reach forward say, "Keep your mouth closed, you'll catch flies with your mouth like that," and shut his mouth.  
People start to panic. Rising into the air I yell "Hey!" With a whistle like noise I make as I roll an 'r' really high pitched.

Everyone stopped and stared

"Yeah so, I know this is really weird but, calm down. First thing: I'm NOT a god! Second: I'm not explaining anything, so deal with it!"

"She is going to control us all!" Some idiot cries.

Great. Just great.

I land in front of Dagger who coming out of his state of shock grabs my arms and tries to pin me the ground in the famous Berserk rage. Startled by his sudden movements I open a portal and fall through it pulling me with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
2 Days later  
I wake up at dawn and go to Calypso's old loom. I get to work making new clothes for us. I can't summon anything, so I need to make new clothes.

Looking over at Dagger I realize something, without his helmet he is quite handsome. With his long red hair, and green eyes (when they are open). Shaking my head I dismiss the thought. I estimate his shirt and pant sizes. I decided on making tanktops, shorts, t-shirts, v-necks, leggings, and tunics for the both of us. I am going to make a couple of dresses and skirts for me though.

I have made 12 sets of shirts and bottoms for me and for Dagger, when he wakes up.

Yawning and blinking "Grace, what are you doing?" In a slightly mumbled voice from sleeping.

"Making clothing. I can't summon anything. And I want to wear clean clothes and I will not let you wear the same clothing everyday. It would stink horridly." I explain.

"Oh. Thanks I guess?"

"We do something to be happy about. Calypso's invisible servants are still here. So we don't have to cook anything."

"That's good."

"Here." Tossing him a bundle of clothes, "You need to change; and if you will excuse me, I'm going to change as well. Away from you."

With Dagger looking bemused, I walk off into the woods, so I can change, decently.

D-POV  
She made me new clothes. Huh, no one has ever done something like that for me before, at least not without me asking them.

As she leaves to go change, thoughts come unbidden into my head. Her without clothing, in front of me. Wrong! Shaking my head, I pull on the white t-shirt she had tossed me. It was almost skin-tight, but quite comfortable. I wonder how she knew how big to make it. She probably guessed by looking at me. The pants are a different matter though. They only hit my thigh and they don't gling.  
I'll ask her about that later.

But for now I need to figure out how I'm going to punish Hiccup when I get back. It's obvious that this was all a trap to remove me, so he can take over the Berserks! Ha! he has another thing coming! I'll get off this island and come back and pound him into a pulp.

I wonder where that girl has gone. She has been gone for quite sometime. I can't let her out of my sight, otherwise she'll leave me here without any chance of escape.

Walking out of the cave, I realizes I'm not wearing my armor or helmet. My only weapon is my dagger that I always carried; it would be no good in a fight with Grace. After seeing her transform, I'm going to keep a healthy distance from and respect for the girl. Provoking her would end in me being seriously injured and then she would have to be the one to heal me. So she probably won't put a lot of effort into healing it. I would get stuck crippled or dead. Neither a good option.

Looking around and finding her trail I start follow it. After a couple minuets of walking I come upon a glade. There is a small lake on the opposite side of it mostly hidden from view by some shrubs. I spot Grace's clothes draped over a branch. Both sets.

Wait! That means…! Starting to panic and blood rushing to my face, I hear splashing and hear pebbles being crunched underfoot. A hand reaches and grabs the dress pulling it out of sight. Grace steps out from behind the screen of shrubs and trees. Heart racing I look for a place to hide. Too late, Grace sees me standing there my face that is bright red.

Grace squeals and darts back behind the tree and shrubs. After a second she comes back out, face livid; I run for my life.

"What in Thor's name do you think you were doing?!" she screeches as she tackles me to the ground and punches my jaw.

"I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything, I swear!" I gasp out.

"Then why were you there and why was your face the color of fresh blood?!" She demands. Gods she looks… furious and gorgeous hovering over me; her hair hanging down around her face still dripping, her knees gripping my hips. Wait! Where did that come from?!

"I came looking for you. I wanted to make sure you hadn't left me here alone. I followed your tracks here and realized that you were bathing in the lake and were coming out. And I panicked. I did see anything because the tree and shrubs completely block you from view. Not that I was looking!" I hurriedly explain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 G-POV

(A/N: Hey! She thought he had seen her without any clothes on! She's perfectly allowed to attack him! If you had just finish a bath and put your clothes and you walk out to see someone of the opposite gender standing there, their face bright red! You would jump to the same conclusion. Back to the tale!)

I realize I'm still straddling Dagger's hips pinning him to the ground. I'm on top of Dagger; I'm in a v-neck dress; and our faces are only inches apart. All it would take is for me to do is lean down and our lips would touch. "Where did that come from?!" My face starting to blush fervently, I get off of Dagger. He scrambles to his feet and backs away.

"I will never do that again! I swear! Not that I meant to!" says Dagger.

"Sorry for attacking you but I thought that you had seen me… you know…" I apologize.

We start back towards the cave. Walking through the woods, Dagger manages to trip on a root and fall on his face. He bounces back up immediately. Dusting himself, he glances at me to see my reaction to his mistake. I chuckled at his falling but nothing more.

When reach the cave, we go in and eat lunch. I go back to the loom and continue my work.

That night, I fall asleep but nightmares invade my dreams. They are full of unseen monsters chasing me and my family. All the evil from all the worlds I visit ate after me. I can't escape, only run. Eventually i cant run any further. they catch me, biting, clawing, shredding. Right when I am about to die I wake up to my screams and Dragger shaking me.

"Grace what's wrong? You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep," Dagger asks concernedly.

"It was just a dream. A really bad one, but only a dream." I answer.

"You sure your okay? It sounded pretty bad. It sound like you were being killed."

"I was. My family and I were being chased by monsters that I couldn't see. Finally they overtook me and just as I was I 'bout to die you woke me up." I shiver, "It seemed so really." I'm trembling and almost crying.

"Hey, it's okay now. They are gone." Dagger consoles me, pulling me close. I feel so safe and warm wrapped in his arms. "Why do I feel this way?" I wonder.

"Dagger? Would you sleep next to me tonight? My parents used to when I woke from a nightmare when I was little."

Looking confused and shocked he says, "Ok…? If it will make you feel better."

"Thanks." Scooting over I make room for him on my bed. He climbs in and lays perfectly still, unsure what to do. "I'm guessing you don't have any siblings," I murmur.

"Yeah, it's just me. You have siblings?"

"Yeah, an older brother. Jack is the best big brother in the world at times, and at others he is an okay big brother, but then again I always annoying him. But I did that for his attention.

Night Dagger."

D-POV  
I'm so confused. What is this feeling? Why did I comfort her? Her screams filled with terror and her eyes shining with fear triggered something inside of me I can't explain. I want to make her feel safe. And then she asks me to sleep next to her. She explains how she used to sleep with her parents when she had a nightmare, but still. On the inside I'm freaking out, she seems to sense this and asks if I had siblings. I had none, so she talks a little about her brother, Jack. (Do all them have such odd names?) Then she falls asleep next to me.

She snuggles into my side as she sleeps. I put my arm under her head, so it doesn't become pinned to my side. On her side, her head on my shoulder, and one hand on my bare chest (A/N he sleeps in shorts. She is in short shorts and a tank-top. It's very warm there.) I fall asleep feeling content but still confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
G-POV  
Early the next morning  
I wake up feeling comfortable and safe. I snuggle into the warmth at my back. Wait… why is my back warm? Remembering last night. The nightmare, Dagger! Oh my gods! I turn my head and I see Dagger. I'm pressed into his chest and one of his arms is in under my head, while the other is draped about my waist. Blood rushes to my face. How did this happen? What did we do in our sleep? How did we get from shoulder to shoulder to this?!

This is going to be soo embarrassing when Dagger wakes for the two of us. As I try to scooch away Dagger's arm around my waist tightens, keeping me next to him. Still tired I fall back asleep.

D-POV  
I wake with something warm against my chest and a heavenly scent in my nose. When I open my eyes my face turns bright red. Grace's head is resting on my arm, her back pressed against me, and my arm is around her waist! What am I going to do when she wakes?

She is so peaceful when she sleeps. I don't want to do anything to wake her. But I don't want her to wake to this position we are both in. What am I going to do?

My delima worsen when rolls over facing me burying her face in my chest and opens her eyes. Blinking sleepily, she stretches and realizes our position. Turning a cute shade of red, she scrambles backwards.

"That didn't just happen. I did not just wake up in your arms facing you," she stammers.

"Good morning to you too. I hope you know I only woke about 30 seconds ago," I interrupt.

"Then why didn't you move?!" she squeaks.

"Didn't want to wake you. That would have been more awkward, then the previous position. You weren't facing me then," I explain.

"Great, so as you watch me sleep I roll over and suggle into your chest and wake up. That's not embarrassing, at all!" she states sarcastically.

"Pretty much."

"Cocky are we now? Well I woke up a couple hours ago, and when I tried to move you won't let me." she counters. Making all the blood in my body rush to my face. I had done that in my sleep. Oh gods, that's embarrassing.

"I was asleep. You were too." I nervously chuckle.

"Well what happened happened. Can't control what we do in our sleep." she sighs.

"Agreed."

"That actually best night's sleep I've had in awhile." she admits embarrassedly.

"Same here." I say in my head. This is embarrassing as hell. "What are doing today?" I say changing the subject.

"Exploring the island, I guess. Not much else to do." she says. There is something we could do… No Dagger! No dirty thoughts! You can't like her. It will be too awkward, you're both stuck on this island together.

"I'll go change outside today." I grab some clothes and dash out of the cave.

Walking to the glen next I the lake I argue with myself in my head.  
"You can't like her!"  
"She probably likes you back." the voice response.  
"Yeah right."  
"She asked you to stay with her. She snuggled into you. She admitted to having the best night's sleep in a while with you next to her!" it counters.  
"Well that doesn't prove any thing." It sounded weak to even me.

Reaching the glen, I pull off my shorts. Running I dive into the lake. Coming back up I realize that Grace could like me back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
G-POV  
After Dagger dashes out, I flop face down onto the bed we shared last night, my bed. Breathing through my nose I can smell Dagger's scent, woods and something that just was Dagger. Oh great, I can identify him by his scent in human form. Ugh! Why must life be soo complicated?! I can't like him what if he doesn't like me back. What then? We are stuck on a island together. Mega-awkward!  
I need to blow off some energy. Going true form I soar into the sky and start doing laps around the island. I steer clear of the glen and the lake where Dagger is probably bathing. Dagger without clothes… Bad Grace! Very naughty Grace! Now that is stuck in my head! Now my brain is going to imagine what he looks like from the waist down/from the knees up. Thank you dirty teenage mind. Thanks a lot!

He might like me though. But for the right reason? Maybe not. I need to be sure that he likes me for who I am. Not my body, and not my powers. He needs to like me, quirks, insanity, and all.

It feels so good to stretch my wings and fly. Even in original form I can feel them. A stirring that becomes uncomfortable almost painful at times. Painful in a physical way, but also in a emotional way. A feeling of missing something so great it aches I felt for the longest time until I had been freed and given my true forms. Sometimes I feel like I'm more animal than human. Two animals in particular, obviously cats and dogs. I will act more in accordance with the animal inside than my human brain. I hide well from the rest of the world but it is hard. Gliding back to the cave, I land on a rock. "It's nice and warm. I think I'll take a nap."

D-POV  
A shadow passes overhead. Looking up I realize Grace is flying aroun the island. She never goes over the lake. But I can still see her flying. I wonder what it would be like to fly on your own power. Hiccup can't without the help of his dragon. Hiccup that runt! He's the reason I'm trapped here! Grace is trapped too thanks to him! When I get back I'll…

Where did Grace go? She isn't flying anymore. Did she leave? I better go check. Climbing out of the lake I pull on the muscle tank-top and shorts I brought. I take off running. Where could she be? I'll check the cave first.

Running up to the cave, I glance at a rock and realize Grace is asleep on it. Wings spread, arms thrown wide she soaks in the sun. Relief washes through me. She didn't leave me. She looks really cute sleeping like that. Stirring she wakes and stretches, making cute yawning noises as she stretches. Arms reaching as far up as they can while her legs stretch downward back arching. Wow, that was extremely sexy. Her back arching underneath me as I … No wrong! I can't think like that about her. She may like me but nowhere near that much.

Looking around she sees me standing there. To my surprise she didn't get mad at me for watching her sleep or stretch.

Smiling she calls out, "Dagger, come up here. The stone is nice and warm."

"Okay…" That was really weird. Climbing up the rock I slip and falls. It's not far but it still knocks the breath out of me. In an instant Grace is down there next to me looking worried.

"Dagger are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Oh Dagger." she murmurs as she starts to lick my ears. What the HELL! She is licking my ears! Sitting bolt upright, I stare at her my eyes as big as plates.

"Why were you licking my ears?!" I demand.

"To make you feel better," she says confused.

"Why would that make me feel better?!"

"It's a comforting and soothing action." she states still confused. Her form melts away. She looks real embarrassed.

"I'm soo sorry. My cat instincts kicked in." she hangs her head in shame.

"Oh. So cats lick each others ear to make them feel better."

"Yeah, it's a bonding thing. Mothers do it to there kits. Siblings, friends, and mates do it too."  
Did she just say mates!  
Which does she think if me as? Her kit, sibling, friend, or (gulp but still want to be) mate?

"So what am I to you?"

Startled she looks up confused, "What?"

"Am I your kit, sibling, or friend?"

G-POV  
How to respond? I notice he doesn't say mate. Thank God. That would be awkward to say I think of him as a potential mate. So instead I say, "A friend, of course!"

"Oh," he looked a little disappointed.

"What were you hoping for something else?" I slyly grin at him

"What! No! Of coures no!" he covers.

"You aren't fooling me. You looked disappointed when I said friend. What would you have wanted me to say?" I have him trapped. I only hope that he feels the same. "You know I'm friend with multiple gods and goddesses of love. I can always ask them if you like me. Or I can call Anubis and ask for the Feather of Truth. Which if you are holding it and you tell a lie you burst into flames."

His eyes bug out of his head as he realizes he is trapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
D-POV  
I'm screwed. I'm trapped. The only thing I can do is… run!  
As I bolt away, something snakes around my foot tripping me. Whatever it is, it's not letting go of my foot.

She smirks, "Nice try Dagger. But running solves nothing. We are both trapped on this island."

"How did you get this… what is this thing?"

"It's a whip. I summoned it. I can only summon my weapons"

"What! You said you couldn't summon anything." (She lied to me!)

"Of use. There's no need for my weapons here."

"Wait. You have more?!"

"Wanna see them all?"

"Yes!"

She summons all her weapons. She is even more beautiful than before. She is a walking armory. She has daggers, short swords, throwing knives, the whip, and hatches!  
This girl is beyond perfect!

She leans forward and closes my mouth, which I now realize was hanging open. "Keep your mouth closed, you'll catch flies with your mouth like that. And you're drooling."

"What. Sorry, it's just…"

"My weapons, I know. I tend to do the same thing."  
She is the most beautiful, amazing, violent person ever!  
I know I'm in love now. When her hand touched my chin a electric feeling coursed through me.

I lean forward, and kiss her quickly on the lips. But to my utter shock she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me closer, deeper into the kiss.

G-POV  
"He's kissing me!" I practically scream in my head. I know he meant it for it to be quick but I don't. Wrapping my arms around him I pull him closer guiding him deeper. I lick his lips asking for entrance, which he willingly obliges. My tongue explores his mouth tasting him. My hands start exploring his chest eliciting a gasp which turns into a moan from Dagger.

Breaking apart for air. His eyes are dark and glazed over.  
Giggling I run into the cave. I grab something and hide behind the loom waiting for Dagger to follow. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
D-POV  
I just sit there dazed. I can't think straight. She kissed me back. Really kissed me back. Her tongue in my mouth, exploring it. Her hands, her refined hands all over my chest.

"Where did she go? What am I going to say to her? I'll figure that out when I find her." Remembering she ran into the cave, I jog after her. When I walk in something white is hurled at my face and Grace darts away.

I look down at what was thrown in my face. It's a pair of shorts. They feel different though. I notice a note attached.

"These are swim-trunks. Put them on and take off your shirt. Meet me at the lake in 5 minutes.

-Grace"

So I'm supposed to go down to the lake dressed in only shorts to meet the girl I just shared my first kiss with. And the kiss wasn't just a kiss, it was us trying to devour each other's faces. I'm nervous of what's going to happen but I want to know what she wants at the same time.

G-POV  
I slip on my swimsuit. I know full well what it's going to do to Dagger. *Nervous/evil chuckle*

I stand there and wait for him to come. What am I go into say? I start to panic. I just have him my first kiss. And though he might not know it, my heart. That was a hell of a first kiss. I wished it never had had to end.

I hear Dagger coming up the path. I hide behind the tree and shrubs.

D-POV  
When I reach the glen, I don't see Grace anywhere. Confused I call out, "Grace? Where are you?"

"Right here, Dag." She answers stepping out from behind the tree and shrubs.

I'm not sure where my blood rushed to, my face or my crotch.  
"What are you wearing!?" I stare dumbfounded. She was barely wearing anything!

"Like it? It's a bikini. I wore it just for you." She walks towards me looking not so innocent as she so sexily sways her hips teasing me. Does she know what she is doing to me?

"Uh…ah" I can't even speak.

"Speechless are we? I'm going to take that as a 'I love it! I'm so completely turned on by the lack of clothing on your incredible body I might just lose my mind!" she smirks. She has no idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
G-POV  
His eyes darkened and his face went red. I'm turned on by his dumbfounded expression and the love and lust mixed in his eyes.

His (*clears throat*) dick is begging for attention. It's going to be fun torturing him.

Walking up to him I place a hand on his chest and look into his eyes. My tongue darts out and licks his chest. While my hand faintly brushes against him. I turn and run; diving head first into the deepest part of the lake. When I come to the surface I look around for Dagger. Not seeing him I become concerned. Where did he go? …  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
He pulled me underwater!

I come up spluttering, and he's laughing. Diving back down, I kick my legs like a humpback's fluke splashing Dagger in the mouth as I go. Laughing I think, "Serves him right for pulling me under!" as I swim.  
When I resurface I'm 5 feet behind from where Dagger is treading water. Dipping back under I latch onto Dagger's back, my legs griping his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. Laughing like an idiot, "Try to shake me off, if you can!"

"What!?-" craning his neck Dagger sees me and smirks. Ha! he thinks he can shake me off? I had been playing this game since I was 9, at least. With my brother, who was 2 years older than me, and my dad. I was a master at staying on, no matter what tricks they pulled.  
Dagger dives under to try to make let go for lack of air. Letting go with my hands I stretch up and reach the surface and breath, my legs still wrapped around his waist. I rode horses for 4 years, I have a strong grip. When dagger comes up for air himself, I ask "Had enough yet?"

"How are you still on?"

"Easy I have long, strong legs." I smirk.

"Mmmm, that I can agree with." Suddenly he twists and we end up facing each other my legs still wrapped around his waist. Remembering our lack of clothing I let go of him and slip away like a seal under the water. Or at least I tried to. As I tried to get away Dagger grabbed my foot stoping me. Dagger pulls me back to him and wraps his arms around my waist.

Sighing, "I'm never getting away from you am I?"

"No. Never again," leaning in he presses his lips upon mine. I melt into him and the kiss. The sweet taste and feeling of his lips on mine and his hand tangled in my hair wipes my mind clean and incapable of cognitive thinking. My hands roam up and down his back feeling the corded muscle and bones. "Lean, strong, definitely muscular, and absolutely perfect. And he is mine; I'm one of the luckiest girls in all the worlds I have ever been too!" I think.

Drawing back for breath, faces flushed, hearts pounding, nerves on edge I say, "I'm fine that." I lean back in to meet his lips again.

**Author's note: I know the chapters are short but i wrote all of them on my phone in my notes and then transferred the to here. Soo cut me a break there.**

**I was listening to Kelly Clarkson when i started to write this so... that's why I sang Kelly Clarkson in the beginning.**

**And I love K-pop so that's why I had Astrid and Ruffnut listen to it.**

**oh and if i die this is to go to WildVisions, my Parabati (Mortal Instruments). She was the first to read this and she knows me best.**

**don't understand: read my profile.**


End file.
